Silver Millennium Library:Tales of Long Ago
by NixieStar
Summary: A series of uncommon fairy tales rewritten to feature Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing characters. The first story is "The January of All Seasons". Featuring Hotaru and Dorothy, it's based off a Czech fairy tale called "The Twelve Months".


Let me see what I don't own in the following story.characters and plot, except for the changes to the plot.  
  
Well, I decided to try something a little different this time. Yes, I know I have 3 other things already started but as of right now everything except You've Got Mail is pretty much on hold as right now I don't have the time to think out plot strings for all three stories. That's why I decided to try this "new" idea.I don't have to think as much. ^_^; I know there have been lots of fairy tale rewrites, i.e. Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast. These are all stories everyone is very familiar with. What I want to try doing is to make a sort of series of redone fairy tales that a lot of people may never have heard of before, using some perhaps underused characters. So while the idea isn't entirely original, I hope the stories are different enough to make the read worthwhile. (Well, not too different.though there will be some out of character characters I'm sure.)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The January of All Seasons  
  
Based off a Czechoslovakian fairy tale called "The Twelve Months"  
  
Once long ago, there was a woman, who sheltered two girls in her farm home. The oldest was named Dorothy and she was the woman's true daughter. Dorothy had hair the color of sunshine and eyes of bluest sky. She was graceful and carried around her the aura of one born into wealth. The only thing that marred the beauty of her face was a pair of rather large, forked eyebrows. Yet, for all her physical beauty, Dorothy was ugly. For you see, though the Catalonia women were wealthy by the village standards, Dorothy was shunned because of her unseemly eyebrows. Gradually, she was consumed by resentment and bitterness, which was made all the worse by her mother; for Mrs. Catalonia treated her daughter like a queen.  
  
The younger girl was Hotaru Tomoe, a foster child that Mrs. Catalonia had taken in. She had hair the color of a raven's wing and eyes painted amethyst. She was rather pale, and perhaps a little on the small side for her age. And while she was a bit shy around strangers, those who came in contact with Hotaru found her to be helpful and caring. These traits were a testament to her character, for Hotaru had not had an easy life. Her parents had passed away when she was a child and she often felt unwell. Then again, it is not surprise considering the work she had to do.  
  
Mrs. Catalonia forced her daughter to do nothing, and as Dorothy thought she was above doing menial work, it all fell onto the shoulders of Hotaru. She had to sweep, cook the meals, wash and mend the clothes, take care of their cow, and many other chores. She frequently went into the village to purchase things for her foster family. In this way, she began to know the people and they her. So when she did have occasion to go into the village, she often exchanged greetings with them.  
  
One day, mother and daughter ventured into the village for themselves. While there, they overheard villagers talking about Hotaru's kindness and her appearance which they speculated was due to overwork. This made the two Catalonia's very angry, particularly Dorothy; for now her plain servant of a foster sister was held in higher regard then she who lived and looked like a queen. So Dorothy and her mother devised a plan that they might rid themselves of Hotaru.  
  
One day in January, the day after a heavy snowfall, Dorothy decided she needed some violets. "Hotaru!" she called out.  
  
Hotaru came running to see what it was her foster sister needed. "Yes?"  
  
"Violets.I want violets," Dorothy demanded. "Go and fetch some back for me you lazy good for nothing invalid. I'm tired of winter and I want to put violets next to my bed so I can be reminded of the spring."  
  
"But sister Dorothy, violets can not be found in winter," Hotaru replied. "Have you forgotten?"  
  
"Of course not!" Dorothy snapped. "Do not question me and do as you're told. And if you don't, you will find the door shut to you forever." Then Dorothy and her mother threw Hotaru out of the house in only the clothes she had on her back, shutting and barring the door behind her.  
  
Steeling herself against the cold, Hotaru headed out of the village and went into the forest. However, it was almost more then she could handle. The snow had covered every trail and path; it was deathly cold out and after getting lost in the winter whiteness of the forest, she began to feel weakened by hunger. Just when she thought she could not go another step, she saw a light. From where, she did not know, but that didn't matter. She followed the light up, up, way to the top of an incredibly large rock. There was an amazing sight.  
  
Twelve men in hooded mantles sat on stones around a fire. The mantles of three men were as white as the snow. The mantles of another three were gold as ripe wheat. Three more men wore mantles the color of purple grapes. The last of the men wore mantles green as meadow grass. These twelve men were those who ruled the months of the year.  
  
Hotaru recognized the one known as January, for his beard was long and white and he carried the only staff. Being shy, she was not sure what to do, but she dared to speak to them in the hopes they might help her. "Please, might I join you by your fire? I have been a long time outside in the cold."  
  
January nodded his consent, making room for her at the fire. "Why have you come here child? What is it you are seeking?"  
  
"I am seeking violets," Hotaru answered.  
  
"Violets? Do you not know that violets do not grow in this season?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Yes sir, I do. But my foster sister desires violets and I must bring them back to her or be forever shut out of their home. Please, could you not tell me where to find them?"  
  
January stood from his stone and passed the staff to a young man in a green mantle. "Brother March, this falls under your jurisdiction."  
  
March thrust the staff into the fire, stirring it up. In doing so, a wondrous thing happened. The snow melted and buds appeared on the trees. The grass became green and through the grass sprang a carpet of violets. It had become spring! "Hurry child and gather your violets," March said.  
  
"Oh thank you," Hotaru said, gathering a large handful. Smiling her thanks, she made her way back home. Needless to say, when her foster sister opened the door to find Hotaru holding the violets she was astonished.  
  
"Where did you get those?"  
  
"I found them up on the mountain," Hotaru answered. "They looked like a great carpet of blue covering the ground."  
  
Dorothy grabbed the violets and took them to her room, never once even showing gratitude.  
  
The next morning, Dorothy once again took a fancy to something. This time her heart was set on strawberries. "Stupid girl," she said. "I want some strawberries, so stop wasting your time and go get me some."  
  
"But sister Dorothy, it is January. Strawberries do not grow in January," Hotaru answered.  
  
"I don't care. Now go and fetch my strawberries or you will find yourself without a home."  
  
Once again, Hotaru found herself locked out of the house. Humming quietly to herself to forget her fears, instead of searching for the strawberries, she looked for the firelight she had seen the night before. After awhile, she spotted it, following it once again up the mountain. Upon reaching the fire of the Twelve Months, she once again asked their help. "Please, might I warm myself at your fire? It is cold, and I have been searching a long time."  
  
"What is it you come looking for this time?" January asked her.  
  
"Strawberries," she answered.  
  
"This is not the strawberry season," January said testily. "They do not grow under the snow."  
  
"I know that," Hotaru said. "But my foster sister has once again shut me out of her home and I can not return to it without strawberries."  
  
January handed his staff to a grown man in a golden mantle. "Brother June, this job is yours."  
  
June stirred the fire with the staff. Once again the snows melted. Grass grew green, trees were covered in leaves, songs of birds drifted through the air, and flowers bloomed. Summer had come to the mountain! Then sprang up a million tiny white flowers that matured into ruby red strawberries. "Hurry child and gather your strawberries," June said.  
  
Hotaru thanked them profusely, filling her apron and going back down the mountain. Upon reaching home, Dorothy and her mother were again astonished.  
  
"Where did you find these?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Up on the mountain," Hotaru said. "There were so many, the carpeted the ground in red."  
  
Not saying a word, Dorothy and her mother ate all of the strawberries.  
  
Again the next day, Dorothy decided she must have something else. This time it was apples she desired. "Lazy good for nothing go get me some apples."  
  
"But sister, apples do not grow now." Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't care what season it is. I want apples. Now go and get them for me or you'll not be welcome here any more."  
  
This time Hotaru climbed the mountain, straight to the top of the rock where the Twelve Months sat around their fire.  
  
"You have come again?" January asked, moving to make accommodations for her.  
  
"My foster sister wishes apples this time," Hotaru said. "I can not go back home without them."  
  
January handed his staff to an older man with a gray beard wearing a purple mantle. "Brother September, this job is yours."  
  
September stirred the fire with his staff. As he did, the snow melted and leaves appeared on the trees in shades of gold and scarlet. It was now autumn. But most wondrous of all was an apple tree laden with glowing red apples. "Hurry child and shake the tree," September said.  
  
Hotaru shook the tree and down fell one apple. She shook the tree again and down fell a second apple.  
  
"Now take your apples and hurry back to your home!" September cried.  
  
Thanking the Twelve Months, Hotaru picked up her apples and ran back down the mountain. Upon entering, she was once again greeted by the astonished faces of Dorothy and her mother.  
  
"Apples!" Dorothy cried. "Where did you find apples in January?"  
  
"I found them up on the mountain," Hotaru answered. "There is a great tree full of such apples."  
  
"If it is full of apples as you claim then why did you only bring back two? You have eaten the rest!" Dorothy said accusingly.  
  
"No sister, I did not eat any apples. I was only allowed to shake the tree twice. This is all that fell."  
  
"You lie! You ate the rest of them!" So saying, Dorothy sent Hotaru away. Handing one apple to her mother, Dorothy sat down to enjoy the other. Both agreed they had never tasted an apple so delicious in all their life.  
  
"Mother bring me my fur coat," Dorothy demanded. "I am going to go find these apples. I simply must have more of them. I am going to find that tree and shake it as long and as hard as I want and nobody shall tell me otherwise."  
  
Mrs. Catalonia tried to stop her stubborn daughter, but to no avail. Dorothy, spoiled as she was, listened not to her mother and headed out into the snow laced cold. Snuggled in her coat with the hood pulled up, Dorothy headed up the mountain.  
  
She stumbled many times, for the snow had covered all the paths and trails. Soon she was lost, but her intense desire for those apples pushed her on til she spotted a light in the distance. Dorothy followed it, coming across the twelve men sitting around the fire. However, she did not know who they were and pushed her way into the circle to get to the fire.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want?" January demanded of her.  
  
"Old man.it is none of your business," Dorothy snapped, turning and disappearing into the forest.  
  
January frowned, his expression darkening like a thundercloud. He raised his staff over his head and soon there was only darkness; the fire extinguished, the wind rising and whirling of snow.  
  
Dorothy was truly lost now. All she could see was billowing snow. She tried to find her way home, but could not. Cursing her sister, calling her mother she continued to wander in the darkness.  
  
The mother waited many hours, looking out the windows and door. Soon the clock chimed midnight and still there was no sign of Dorothy. Desperate now, Mrs. Catalonia dressed herself and went out, wading through hills of snow in search of her daughter. The mother called out to her Dorothy, but there was no sound save that of the shrieking wind.  
  
Hotaru waited at home all night, but nobody returned to the house. Nor did they come the day after, or the day after that.  
  
The winter passed away, replaced with the summer. Dorothy and her mother never returned to their home, so everything fell into the possession of Hotaru. In time she married and had children. And because she had been kind to the Twelve Months, they looked after her in every season bringing her a life full of happiness and love. 


End file.
